


Healing Waters

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood and Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rowena is badly beaten by Lucifer and only her magic can heal her. Dean feeling responsible tends to her while she heals. This leads to a rather uncomfortable, yet comforting situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts), [OswinTheStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/gifts).



> This was a dream I had ages though! Modified due to all the changes in season 13 and my own theories;) This is a gift for my amazing friend, Mariana. Sorry this took so long!   
> For those who are weary of violence the first chapter is brutal. As requested. The second chapter will be all about comfort and healing. Enjoy!

Healing Waters. 

"Say that again, bitch."

Rowena stood her ground despite her feet dangling above it. Lucifer held her throat tight, choking her. Her words still spilled out with all the bravery she could muster. 

"I said, you don't have what it takes to snuff me out for good. I know you're weaker. You can't get it up!" 

Lucifer's eyes glared into her glowing purple eyes as her powers swelled thoughout her body. If only she could release. The pain was unbarable. What was she thinking going up against him alone? Sam and Dean Winchester told her to stay put and wait for their call but something Dean said stung. She overheard a conversation between the boys she wasn't meant to hear. 

"You said you think she has a chance for redemption, Dean." She heard Samuel say. 

"I did and still do." Dean declared. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna trust her. She's in it for herself, Sam, she always has been." 

He was right. Yet, he wasn't. 

"She's trying to change." Sam had defended her.

"She's trying to survive, and if that means teaming up with Lucifer...I wouldn't put it past her."

Did she think of doing that? Yes. When she first woke up in the room she was killed in looking around at the dry blood and burn floor, she was ready to beg for her life to end the pain. But now? Never. She had to prove it. She had to show him he was wrong. 

"Why does it matter to you?" 

Rowena was cut off from her memory to Lucifer who looked at her longingly. She knew if was trick so she sneered at his glance. 

"You wanna be a hero that badly, Row Row?"

Why did it matter so much what that man thought? He never trusted her. She never trusted him. She used to love their cat and mouse chase. Why did it hurt that he didn't trust her?

'Cause you're a coward and you want to be safe. He doesn't want to keep you safe. You're afraid of being alone. Afraid of the pain again.'

The words in her head stayed with her as Lucifer threw her into the concrete wall of the church. Dust and debri showered showered her as her head was throbbing. She was convinced her back was broken, but her legs were still able to move so she knew it was just in agonizing pain. She examined the scrapes and bruises on her hands and the back of her head was wet with blood. She tried to hold back tears. 

"You wanna go out like dear old sonnie boy?" 

Those words gave Rowena the strength to stand again. She raised her hands and with a whisper of an incantation, set Lucifer ablaze. It was temporary but she didn't care. She thrived on his screams.

"Better than to go out like a weeping cowardly bitch! You wee weiner boy!" 

She stood over him as he sank to the floor. The fire had not yet faded but he still managed to kick her under her feet and send her to the ground. She looked away and choose to stare at the glass ceiling. She didn't want to see the anger on his face. He walked up to her and knelt down grab her by the collar. Rowena's world was upside down as she watched the blood drip from her hair to the ground. 

"Well wish granted, witchy!"

And with that Rowena soared through the air, watching in horror as the glass ceiling came closer. She braced herself. The sound of glass shattering mixed with the stinging pain from her body colliding with the shards. She wanted unimangable strength but had no idea that power was going to to keep her from dying but instead leave her in excruiciating pain. 

What next? 

She hit the ground with a sickening thud. 

Water sprayed over her as she took a moment to rest against the stone fountain she landed in. She watched her blood flow out and stain the water. She titled her head back and smirked. 

"Rowena my dear, you are a fool." She said to herself smiling. "You are a damned fool." she examined the torn brown skirt and kicked off the tattered heeled shoes. 

"And you're danmed proud of it." 

Lucifer towerd over her once again. She didn't move. Simply stared up at him with determination. 

"He can't kill you." She thought to herself. "But he can make hurt even worse. Prepare yourself for true hell." 

"Oh ho ho ho." Lucifer clutched his fist and paced. "Rowena, Rowena Rowena."

He climbed into the fountain and tipped her scabbing chin up. One of her eyes was swollen shut but he still managed to make the other look right him. 

"We could have had a lot of fun if you had just accepted my offer." He shook his head and his eyes glowed red. 

Rowena didn't answer. She simply stared in his eyes. She was ready. Ready to take the beating. To take the broken bones. The torture. This was what heroes do she guessed. 

Damned fool. 

Lucifer raised his hand and clenched into a fist. It swung down quickley. Rowena braced herself for the impact.

A shot rang out and the fist never met her face. Lucifer fell back to the ground. He stood up and glared at the intruder. 

Dean Winchester held his pistol to Lucifer's head. The angel killing bullet seared through Lucifer's head. 

"Maybe you and I can have some fun instead." He glared down at Lucifer and pulled out his angel cuffs. He smacked Lucifer with his cuffs. 

Lucifer just stood up and laughed. "Okay, fun times over little hun-"

Rowena and Lucifer both looked at Dean in shock. Lucifer thought he was going to stare at the puny little human who thought he was strong enough to protect his brother. But instead he was looking at wings. Black, majestic wings that stretched out as Dean's eyes glowed a heavenly turquoise. 

"You take so much pleasure in making others suffer, don't you brother?" Dean's voice seemed softer yet even more commanding. 

Lucifer trembled. "Michael?" he didn't even want to say the name. 

"Maybe you should experinece the same. As your older brother it's my job to teach you life lessons." 

Dean raised his arms and Lucifer's feet lifted from the ground. With every motion of his hand, Lucifer was thrown from one wall to the next. He fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Dean walked towards him, but Lucifer didn't waste any time.

With the sound of flapping wings, Lucifer was gone. 

 

Sam ran into the room and quickly sat by Rowena's side. Jack and Mary followed. Mary examined Dean who was now on the ground exaughsted. Jack walked up to Rowena. 

"This is her? The friend?" 

Sam nodded. "Can you heal her?"

Rowena barely heard their words but she flinched when she felt Jack cold hand tap her head. Cas walked over to watch. 

"It's not working." Jack looked at Sam and Cas in confusion. "Sam why isn't it working?"

"I don't know." Sam sound so worried it moved Rowena. To hear the mumbled voices that were calm and concerned was such a relief. 

"It's cause of her magic."

They turned to look at Dean who was strugglig to stand. Mary wrapped her arm around him to steady him. "Michael says when Lucifer beat her he fused some of her spells to her skin." 

He walked over to Rowena. She looked at him with the same smirk she gave Lucifer. Only this time it wasn't to mock. She was proud of herself and she wanted him to know it. 

He knew. And he agreed. 

With no trouble he lifted her into his arms and craddled her against his chest. 

"She needs to heal herself, but she's in no shape yet to handle that. I'll take her back to her hotel until she's mended and we'll meet you back at the bunker. Might take a couple days though."

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "Want me to come?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm the reason this happened."

"Dean."

"We both know it, Sammy. She and I have alot to discuss. We need some time. I owe her that." 

With that, he took advantage of his new abilities thanks to being Michael's vessel and dissapeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about comfort. and a soothing bath:)

Dean placed Rowena on the tile floor of her hotel bathroom. The tub was on and filing with hot water and he placed his hand to test it. Rowena groaned and he thought about placing a hand on her head for comfort. But he didn’t want to accidentally pressed the glass. Instead he gently removed the shard from her hair. It took some time, and surprisingly she didn’t complain. She was far too tired and far too proud.   
“Alright, last piece of glass.” Dean told her an hour later. He had to drain the water from the tub and start over.   
Rowena nodded as eyes stayed closed. “Hallelujah.” She grunted.   
Dean chuckled. The water felt good so he decided it was time to get her in before it got cold again. He examined her torn clothes. 

“So, listen Row.” He started as he slowly removed her shirt. Some of her blood stuck pieces of the shirt to her skin so he used a wet cloth to gently rub the blood clean and peel the shirt off. She didn’t even budge. Dean continued.   
“I know you heard what I said to Sam. I know it hurt. It was wrong. I was wrong.”   
Rowena’s eyes fluttered open. She listened intently. “I….did think about it…what you thought I would do…so you weren’t that wrong. But now I would never. I swear.”   
“I know.” Dean unzipped her skirt slowly.  
“And, if I had just trusted you,” he tugged at the skirt till he slid how her slender bruised legs. “Then you wouldn’t have confronted Lucifer alone.”  
Rowena closed her eyes again. “It’s alright.” She whispered.   
Dean smiled. “We’re a team. We’re in this together no matter what.”   
Rowena lifted her arm and made a fist. “Go Team Free Will.” She groaned.   
Dean laughed as he lifted her gently and placed her in the water. The warmth stung her wounds, yet felt comforting. She smiled despite a small wince.   
“I can leave you to this.” Dean offered. 

She nodded. Dean was about to walk away when he noticed her slipping under water. She fell asleep. Dean walked back over to the bath and stopped her from going all the way under. Her eyes opened again. She seemed confused then remember where she was. He picked up some soap.   
“I’ll…I’ll start for ya.” Dean said. He seemed to be red in the face. Rowena chuckled.   
“So many men would love to be in your position.” She smiled.  
“I’m sure.” Dean grinned. He squeezed some soap into his hands and rubbed them on her legs.   
“And many woman would long to be in mine.” Her mischievous smile led Dean to roll his eyes but laugh all the more.   
Rowena rested against the tub as she closed her eyes and felt Dean’s hands massaged her body with soap. She could feel his hesitation to touch her wounds and….other parts of her body. She didn’t care. The touch, the feeling of the cloth, it all felt amazing. Her guard was down and she completely surrendered. Dean did his best to avoid looking at all of her. He didn’t scrub certain parts. Michael could feel the thoughts though. 

My word, Dean. You do have strange thoughts about this witch. One minute they are cruel. The next they are compassionate. I am confused.   
Dean smirked at Michael’s words. “Well it’s a confusing relationship.”  
“What?”  
He looked at Rowena who tilted her head. She seemed perplexed.   
“Well, it is.” He said.   
Rowena shrugged.   
“Yes. Yes we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it as well as my own twist for fun. Please feel free to leave a comment and I hope you all enjoy chapter two as well!


End file.
